


Win Me A Stuffed Bunny?

by DanTheFlowerMan



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Carnival, Jealous Crypto, M/M, Mutual Pining, Octane is Spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheFlowerMan/pseuds/DanTheFlowerMan
Summary: Octane forces Crypto out into the public eye to go to the carnival
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/gifts).



> So this is my literal first ever fic? Chapters will be short, but I'll try to update often!

“Yo, guess what’s in town?” 

Tae Joon looked up from his drone with a sigh, eyes settling on the green menace in front of him. He had repairs and updates that needed done, but that would be impossible with Octavio in the lab. “What?”

“The carnival!” Came an over excited reply. Octavio was practically bouncing out of his skin, and literally bouncing out of the chair he was crouched in. “We can go and ride rides, and play games, and eat cotton candy, and-”

He was cut short by Tae Joon’s hand raising in front of his face. “I fear seeing you on a sugar high. And I’m busy. Go ask someone else.”

Octavio stilled for a moment, then the smile fell from his face, turning to a frown. “Yeah, ok compadre… Saldré con Caustic.” He climbed out of the chair he’d moments ago been threatening to topple, and began to slink from the room without his usual pep.

“...Wait.” Tae Joon sighed, setting his work aside for a moment. He couldn’t stand seeing the other legend disappointed, much to his own internal annoyance. He had more important things to do than entertain the daredevil. But then again, the thought of Octavio going to the carnival with someone else shot a bolt of white hot jealousy down Tae Joon’s spine. “Don’t… Ask Caustic. I’ll go. Just let me finish this.”

Octavio grinned at his own success, doing a small dance. “Si, hermano, I’ll go get ready!” He ran off, knocking one of the Jungkook miniatures off of Tae Joon’s shelf as he did. The hacker shook his head with a sigh as he got back to work.

He set most of the necessary updates to run automatically, and began backing up his drone to his computer. He watched the videos and stills captured by the drone as they flashed by on his computer screen, snorting occasionally at funny moments his drone had caught. Makoa, mid slide straight into a lava pit. Bloth siccing their raven on Elliot. Octavio making a heart at the camera. Alexander cowing as Ajay lectured him- Tae Joon paused the montage, digging back to find the still of Octavio making the heart. He stared at it for a moment, the way Octavio cocked his hip, the wink just barely visible through the googles the legend always wore, the smallest bump, a hint of lips pursed into a kiss, visible through his trademark mask. He sent it to his phone, setting it as his background, safely hidden by his lock screen.

As he went to put the phone away, a text lit up the screen. A new picture from Octane, of a pair of bright red booty shorts laid out on his bed with ‘R U NASTY’ written on the ass in comic sans. The accompanying text read “How about I wear these tonight, amigo? ;) “ Tae Joon snorted, shooting back a thumbs down before sliding the phone back in his pocket. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Tae Joon sighed as he stood outside the ticket booth. He was overwhelmed by the pure amount of people around him, having only been around other legends and officials for the past two months. The battlefield was predictable, everyone there wanted him dead, no need to guess about ulterior motives. In the real world, it was a lot harder to discern what people wanted from him, who was watching him, and who recognized him as Tae Joon Park, the wanted murderer, rather than as Crypto, the legend with no history. He did his best to hide who he was, even around those he lived with, only giving them the name Tae, and erasing all hints of his past life from the internet. When he was forced into public before becoming a legend, he wore a face mask, something he wore again now that Octavio had forced him out. Though Elliott and Renee had replaced his old, blank ones with several that had anime mouths printed on them. He currently wore the least offensive one, a small cartoonish cat mouth covering where his own would be.

Tae Joon was brought back to reality by the smaller man beside him nudging him forward. He stepped up to buy their tickets, passing them to a grinning Octavio (who, thankfully, had not worn the booty shorts, and had chosen skinny jeans and a crop top instead.) Octavio led him inside, where his senses were assaulted. Bright, colorful lights flashed around him, string lights hung from bright red and yellow tents and neon signs flashing for different carnival fare. The scent of cotton candy and corn-dogs hung in the air, attracting Octavio to a bright pink booth as Tae Joon followed him. A rush of of air blew through their hair when the rollercoaster raced just above them, screams fading as it went past. The sound of carnival music with accompanying clown horns echoed from one of the big tents, almost drowning out the barkers trying to pull people to their games.

Octavio was drinking it all in, seeming to hold the energy around him in himself as he practically vibrated with stimulation. Tae Joon watched him, taking some of the cotton candy he was offered. He hummed at sweet taste dissolving in his mouth,then laughed as Octavio managed to get it all over his face. He reached out, pulling some of the mess from Octavio's hair and letting it fall to the ground. “How did you manage to get so dirty so quickly?”

The daredevil winked, a smirk on his lips. “It’s a talent. Most people enjoy it.” Tae Joon flushed bright red, flicking Octavio’s ear and drawing a yelp from him. He knew he was being teased, but he still didn’t like thinking about someone else seeing Octavio this happy, or the idea that he’d flirted with someone else like this before Tae Joon. He took another piece of cotton candy, popping it in his mouth to distract himself from such thoughts. After all, it was Tae Joon that Octavio was with now. No one else. The idea made him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The first ride the two men went on was almost the last. Tae Joon had been looking over the prizes at a ring toss when he heard a short gasp and turned to see Octavios eyes going wide, staring at the biggest rollercoaster in the carnival. Tae Joon himself paled at the sight of it, with sharp drops, multiple loops, and even a section where the riders were upside down for a short distance, it looked like a daredevils dream.

“You’re seriously trying to kill me.” He groaned as Octavio raced toward it, pulling the other man by his hoodie sleeve.

“Come on! Let’s go, let’s go!” Octavio cheered, vision tunneling to the gold at the end of the rainbow. He was almost to the front of the line when the ride attendant stopped him and made him go back to be measured. The shorter man turned bright red as he stood under the post marker, the tip of his short, spiked hair just barely under the 5’5 requirement. Tae Joon would have laughed, almost did, but then saw Octavio turn to argue with the attendant. “Come on man, I blew my own legs off for a vine! I think I can handle a rollercoaster!”

But the attendant didn’t budge, taking the verbal abuse like a champ. After five minutes Octavio looked close to tears, pouting as he stared up at his beloved metal deathtrap. Tae Joon sighed, digging into his pocket and pulling out a small stack of cash, handing it silently to the attendant with a pointed look. The attendant gawked at the large sum for a moment before hitting the pole with a closed fist, causing the marker to fall a few inches. “Looks like you’re tall enough, go ahead!”

Octavio whooped, rushing forward into a ride car with a grateful glance at Tae Joon, the other man hesitantly following. He wasn’t a fan of heights. Or falling. Or rollercoasters in general. But he’d do anything to make the smaller man happy. He blanched as the ride jolted forward, too regretful of his choice to ride to notice how close Octavio was pressed against him in the small car. The younger man screamed in pure joy as the ride rocketed them along the track, the older man screamed in fear. 

When they were finally off, Tae Joon stumbled out, looking green around the edges. But a glance at Octavio had him feeling better. He looked ecstatic, geared to go again as he bounced on his feet with a happy laugh. “That was /awesome/, Tae! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”   
Tae Joon preened inwardly at the words, though outwardly only a slight smirk played at his lips. “You’re welcome. I didn’t realize just how short you were until tonight.” 

Octavio stuck his tongue out at the words, another pout on his lips. “Don’t make me hit you.”

“Could you even reach me?” Tae Joon laughed

“You’ve sunken low enough.” Octavio took a swing as Tae Joon ducked away, still laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try to bribe theme park workers, it won't work.


	4. Chapter 4

After Octavio had his fill of scaring Tae Joon to death on rollercoasters, he moved to the big top tent in the center of the carnival. He stepped in time to the carnival music spilling from the yellow and red canvas, reaching out to pop bubbles as they floated by. Octavio was so distracted by his own joy he didn’t even notice that he’d slid his hand into Tae Joon’s. 

Tae Joon noticed, though. A light flush lit up his face even as a smile played onto it, watching the smaller man practically dance into the tent. He could have purred in content as Octavio’s face lit up in wonder at the sheer amount of activity contained inside. Tae Joon had to lead the smaller man to a seat, squeezing past families and couples to the perfect spot. 

As soon as they sat Tae Joon hailed down one of the food vendors walking up and down the aisles, passing them money as they tossed him a bag of peanuts and another bag of cotton candy. He handed the sweet to Octavio, who happily ripped into it. They settled into the uncomfortable wooden bleachers as the lights dimmed, the show primed to start.

The first act was a troupe of clowns, all climbing out of a comically small car that should not have been able to fit the sheer amount of them. They ran about the ring, honking and partaking in general buffoonery. Tae Joon had to admit, it was pretty funny watching a grown man in the crowd get a banana cream pie to the face. He gently elbowed Octavio’s side. “That one looks like you.” He got a pinch on his arm in return for the comment.

After the clowns piled back into the car and sped away, several acrobats came out on stage. One made a grand entrance by being shot from a cannon, landing safely in a large net above the crowd. 

“Never mind, that one’s you.” Tae Joon snickered, watching Octavio, who was enraptured by the display. 

“Dios mio… I should have been in a carnival this whole time. I chose the wrong career.” Octavio sounded almost breathless in his admiration. Tae Joon frowned at the thought. He was glad the daredevil had come to the games, if only to meet him. He didn’t have long to dwell on the idea, as soon the next act came on. 

A giant elephant came out, covered in feathers and ribbons. Behind it, a parade of beautiful white horses, similarly decorated but with dancers balanced delicately on their backs. In the center of the ring, a small platform rose up with a lion poised to jump through a loop. It was easy to miss, but Tae Joon caught the glint of metal skin when the light hit the animals just right, proving they were all automatons. He didn’t mention it, as Octavio seemed just as amazed by this display as he had been with the rest.

Tae Joon also didn’t mention how Octavio’s hand had stayed in his for the entirety of the show.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up ya'll I'm an essential worker and have been doing insane hours, so sorry for the delay! Second to last chapter, woo hoo!

After the show let out, the crowd spilled into the midway. Tae Joon and Octavio still had their hands entwined as they weaved through the people, Octavio bouncing to see over their heads. The people pushed and overwhelmed them, until Tae Joon finally pulled Octavio off to the side, the bright lights of several games drawing the younger man’s attention.

“Oh oh oh! Tae Joon! Look at that!” He crowed, eyes bright as he pointed at a stuffed bunny that was almost as big as the speedster himself. Tae Joon followed his line of sight, grimacing at the midway game attached to the prize. It was a simple shooter, where the player simply had to shoot through the center of a playing card with a star on it. Of course, this was next to impossible due to the paper being thicker the closer you got to the center, making it so you could not get a proper hole through the target. 

But Octavio never bothered with such phrases as ‘impossible’, and Tae Joon found himself drug to the game by his hand. As they got closer, Tae Joon noticed that there were live rabbits hopping about in a cage, out of harm's way in the corner of the stand. He smirked, an idea popping into his head as Octavio passed a few dollars to the barker. The smaller man lifted the fake rifle, and, without the patience to aim, promptly missed every single shot. The barker gave him a tiny stuffed bear as consolation and Octavio turned to Tae Joon with a pout. 

“I’ll try, yeah?” Tae Joon offered, paying for his own turn. Octavio bounced on his heels as he watched, turning the stuffed bear in his hands almost nervously. He reeeeeeeally wanted that giant bunny, saying so to the teddy bear. Tae Joon lifted the rifle, taking a few deep breaths before shooting. He shot in a cross formation, a hole above and below the center, and two on either side. With one shot left, he aimed again, straight for the middle. With the integrity of the paper gone, it easily punched out, causing Octane to give an excited whoop. 

The barker reached for the giant, mint green rabbit plush, but Tae Joon stopped him. “Can I actually get that?” The barker nodded, and handed Tae Joon the grey, floppy eared bunny he’d motioned for. Octane looked ready to burst, eyes wet as he accepted the bunny from him. 

“Really? For me? She looks like Navi…” The daredevil buried his face in plush fur as the rabbit settled into his chest with a few sniffs. “What should I name her? A conejita…”

Tae Joon hummed, considering a few names as he watched Octavio cuddle the bunny. He ran a hand over her. “Maybe Heejin? That’s a cute name…” He would never admit it was from his favorite girls kpop group, and hoped Octavio wouldn’t recognise it.

“Heejin? Es perfecto!” Octavio beamed, kissing Heejin’s head. “Un bonito nombre para un bonito conejita. This is much better than the stuffed one.” Tae Joon smiled, taking Octavios free hand again, and leading him away from the stand. He had one more thing he wanted to do at the carnival, after all.


End file.
